


Cosmo: A Star Wars Story

by Reefman05



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reefman05/pseuds/Reefman05
Summary: A group of prisoners crash on the planet of Cosmo and find the secrets of the planet.





	Cosmo: A Star Wars Story

Seven years after the Battle of Jakku a rebel ship called the Rose’s Jab was transporting a group of prisoners on the planet Cosmo. A white haired male, an imperial scout trooper with the words “Hunting Scum” on the side of his helmet, an imperial shock trooper, and some miscellaneous characters and the pilots were fairly new to the job.  
“Hey... hey... hey-“  
“What?” Asked the Scout Trooper annoyed.  
“Wow grumpy.” Said the white haired male. “Hand me that piece of metal right there.” The Scout looked on the seat they were sitting on and saw a piece of scrap metal.  
“Why do you need it, miss?”  
“I’m not a miss.”  
“Oh sorry. Why do you need it, mister?”  
He showed the cuffs on his wrist.  
“Ah I see.” The scout grabbed the metal and handed it to him.   
“Here you go and get me out of this as well.” The man took the scrap and easily cut open the cuffs.  
“Wow. Now get me.” The Scout demanded. “Ah, ask nicely.” Said the man. The Scout sighed.  
“Please?” As soon as the Scout said please the ship was shot by a unknown ship but the man was able to free the scout.  
“Mayday! Mayday! We’re getting shot by an unknown ship! What do we do Mace?” One the pilots said before crashing into the forest of Cosmo.


End file.
